Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to metadata generation and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for domain-specific machine-interpretation of input data.
History of Related Art
Using machines to interpret text is a complicated problem, particularly when the text is not required to be provided in any particular format. Traditional techniques are generally slow to adapt to changes in language and vocabulary and often do not adequately impart meaning to analyzed text.